


Maybe We Could Kiss Each Other?

by lavenderlotion



Series: New Years Eve Kiss Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles never really expects his hopeless, unattainable crush is going to go anywhere. And then Danny asks to kiss him, and well. He’s not going to say no.





	Maybe We Could Kiss Each Other?

It’s 11:53 p.m. and Stiles is still standing alone, arm wrapped around his waist as the clock ticks on. He’s standing in a faraway corner, the party slowing down as the time approaches midnight and everyone gets ready to bring in the New Year. Stiles knows he’s only been invited to one of Lydia Martin’s parties because Allison is dating Scott and with Scott comes Stiles.

It’s fine. Whatever. He’s still there, even if Scott left him the moment he laid eyes on his girlfriend and no one else has tried to talk to him all evening. He also hasn’t tried talking to anyone, though that’s mostly because he knows his presence wouldn’t be welcome. High School functions on a strict hierarchy and it’s one Stiles has never been ignorant to.

In the second grade, he was labelled ‘freak’, was told he was too weird and that he was annoying and it stuck, carried over for years and years and he has yet to make a meaningful friend beside Scott. Which, now that Scott has a girlfriend who is pretty and popular and now that he’s begun to grow out of his asthma - well, Scott doesn’t seem to have as much time for Stiles anymore. Which is fine, whatever.

So Stiles is still standing alone, arm wrapped around his waist and non-alcoholic drink long since forgotten. He almost wishes he still had his buzz cut, at least that way he could run his hand over the short hairs. The texture and repeated motion always left him calmer, settled his frayed nerves when he needed it. 

But Lydia and Allison had set him up with Jackson’s hairdresser and had given him a gift card loaded with enough money to last more than a few trips. They had also taken him shopping, completely done him over and while sometimes Stiles felt like his shirts clung too-tight to his torso, he could admit he looked far better than he ever had on his own.

The crowd is coupling off and it’s already 11:56 p.m., Stiles can see a giant countdown on the large television from where he’s standing. It’s counting down seconds as well and Stiles tries his best not to sigh, not to feel disappointed. He’s only sixteen, he’ll have plenty of years where he’ll have someone to kiss on New Year’s Eve. It - it would just be nice if he did tonight, if he got to couple off like everyone else was. 

It still hurts, to watch near everyone else pair up. Obviously, not everyone at the party is in a relationship, and while the couples were already together it seemed that all the single folk were coupling up as well. It’s fine, whatever. Well, it // _ is _ fine until Danny fucking Mahealani starts making his way towards Stiles’ corner, all broad shoulders and tight jeans and fucking  _ perfection _ .

Stiles might have a slight crush. Sue him.

It doesn't even matter than Danny barely tolerates Stiles. Apparently, he has a penchant for thirsting after the unattainable because if Danny is anything it’s out of Stiles’ league. Danny is gorgeous, not pretty or handsome just - he’s just attractive. He’s more than fit, that is something Stiles knows from the past couple years of lacrosse - and eventually when Stiles got tired of sitting on the bench solely for Scott’s benefit - and track. His face is all symmetrical and even his too-straight nose is amazing. 

It’s more than that though, more just an aesthetic appreciation because Danny is kind. He’s so  _ nice _ , genuine in a way that can be hard to come by. He cares about others, always makes sure those around him are happy and well. More so, he // _ remembers _ . He knows things about others that aren’t common knowledge, and he used that information in a // _ good _ way. He congratulates anniversaries, wishes Happy Birthday to more people thank Stiles could imagine keeping track of. 

This year was the anniversary of his mother’s death, Danny brought Stiles a small bouquet of yellow Tulips. 

They were his mother’s favourite. 

So Danny is good, and Stiles is far undeserving of having such a wonderful thing in his life. But - but Danny is still walking towards him and he doesn’t pass by or ignore him - no, he’s making eye contact and Stiles can’t look away, stuck in place as he stares right back. Danny stops in front of him, close, so close - closer than they’ve ever been and it makes Stiles palm sweat, his heartbeat quicken.

“No one to kiss at midnight?” Danny asks voice light and so fucking cheerful Stiles finds it hard to be annoyed by the statement.

“Spot on, Danny-boy,” Stiles mutters, wishing he was still holding his drink so he would have something to do with his hands other than nervously wringing them together. He feels awkward, uncomfortable with Danny so close.

It’s - well it’s unnerving to have the other boy so near, all but crowding into Stiles’ personal space. Stiles has to look up to remain the eye contact, his own eyes level with the tip of Danny’s nose. The other boy seems to get even closer, rocking forward onto the balls of his feet, and Stiles’ leans back against the wall letting it support his weight. He’s not sure he would be able to stand on his own. Danny smells like pine and oddly, coconut, and he’s so close Stiles can almost feel his warmth.

“I don’t have anyone to kiss either,” Danny begins and Stiles’ heart is already beating faster. The party is still going on around them, though people are getting more and more excited as the time counts down. The clock reads 11:58 p.m. and Stiles is finding the atmosphere contagious, the giddiness of the room twitching up the corner of his lips.

“Maybe we could - we could kiss each other?” Stiles has never seen Danny nervous before - at least not while talking to a guy, or hell, a girl either. He’s seen Danny flirt and seduce at Jungle, has watched him get discounts by charming old ladies at department stores. He’s just never seen Danny like this and it - it makes his head feel far-gone, kind of floaty knowing that he could be the cause of the other boy’s nerves.

It’s so much, too much. Just the suggestion has sent his brain spiralling, has made his heart leap into his throat. He doesn’t know what to do, what to say. Is Danny, is Danny serious? He doesn't think Danny would kid about something like this, but then again, it could mean nothing. It could mean nothing and that - that could almost be worse than just not kissing Danny in the first place.

“Look, if you don't want to, just say no. You don’t have to be some kind of a dick about it, okay?” Danny mutters after it’s been almost a minute since Danny had spoken. Stiles watches as the other boys face falls as if - as if he actually  _ wanted _ to kiss Stiles like he’d been looking forward to it. 

Which, is a little more than Stiles’ brain is able to handle. As though it isn’t enough that Danny is right in front of him, sunshine smile and the warmest eyes Stiles has ever had the pleasure of getting lost in, Danny now looks disappointed that he won’t be kissing Stiles. And that gives him a little bit more courage, enough to smile softly, to nod his head.

Before he can think of a reason not to, curves his hand around Danny’s hip. He’s lucky Danny hadn’t yet moved away, that he was still close enough that Stiles was able to do so. He rests his hand, palm open and wide, on the small of Danny’s back and he pulls forward. Stiles doesn’t use enough pressure to actually move Danny, but his intention is clear and Danny moves forward anyway, Stiles turning so their facing chest to chest.

And he can’t wait, not when Danny is so close so he moves the rest of the way forward, tangling the fingers of his free hand with those of Danny’s, the boy’s other hand cupping the back of Stiles’ neck and tangling in the short hairs there. The party is loud around them but Stiles’ lips are dragging over Danny’s, and his heart is soaring.

He pulls back a little, just enough to press words into Danny’s lips as he counts down,  _ ’three, two, one. Happy New Year’. _ Stiles says it into the space between their mouths, tasting the curve of Danny’s grin with his tongue, letting the taller boy push him further into the wall and pulling Danny until their bodies are pressing close, lined up from knee to chest.

There’s cheering around them but they’re both pleasantly lost to it, Danny pulling Stiles’ bottom lip between his teeth. He sucks it into his mouth and Stiles’ next breath stutters out of him, his body melting into the wall behind him as Danny tugs at the hairs his fingers have threaded through. Stiles flicks out his own tongue, eager and uncoordinated but Danny doesn’t seem to mind, not with the way he keeps crowding ever closer. 

Stiles has a brief, flickering moment of panic while he considers what this all might mean. It could mean nothing, but then Danny is shoving a thigh between Stiles’ legs. Stiles is sober and Danny doesn’t taste like anything other than Sprite and they’re still kissing, could be doing more, maybe would be if Stiles wasn’t painfully aware of the party of people around them. 

He decides it’s fine, that he’ll ride this - and Danny’s thigh - out to the end, will see what does or maybe does not happen. For now, he’s going to kiss a cute guy, one he really, really likes on New Year’s Eve, and he’s going to fucking // _ enjoy  _ it. 

They don't pull back for a long, long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand, here is my last New Years Eve Kiss Fic! This is also the longest of all the little drabbles, and my first time writing Stanny! 1. I am very nervous, as i have literally written Danny _once_ before! However, I have more Stanny coming! In fact, I have two little fics of them already written and waiting to be posted :)
> 
> I have so much planned for this month alone, a lot more stories coming out (two a week, Monday and Friday, which the occasional surprise update). I am pretty excited for what's to come _(especially the we heart peter exchange in February)_! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this attempt at Stanny, I know I've been having a lot of fun writing some lighter teen wolf fics!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
